Fire & Ice
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Based on the first movie. When a new girl appears at the school, Rogue, both Bobby and Pyro likes her. They compete behind her back to see who can have her. What happens when Rogue finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. This is my second X-Men story, and if there are things to correct in my stories, don't hesitate to give some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. This chapter is in Pyro's point of view. And this is during the first movie.

* * *

**

"**Fire & Ice"**

**Chapter 1**

I grimaced as Goody Two Shoe's, Bobby Drake, turned my fireball into ice. He was always flaunting his stupid 'talent' in turning anything he wants to ice. And of course the noise would attract attention. Storm turned around from the chalkboard to face me.

"John? Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and lowered my gaze to my notebook. I hated that stupid icicle; he always _had _to be in the spotlight.

"I'll get you back later, Iceman!" I hissed to the boy behind me. Well, perhaps not boy. We _were_ 16 after all.

"Sure, whatever, _Pyro_." came his reply.

I shook my head and glanced back. Bobby was still making eye contact with the new girl, Marie or whatnot.

I smiled to myself and flicked open my lighter. It was painted to look like a shark. The flame danced before my eyes as I placed my hand over the lighter to conceal it from Storm. She wouldn't have noticed anyway; she was facing the board. The fire stretched longer and longer as it snaked toward Bobby's desk. Suddenly, his notebook was up in flames. Seeing as both of us, or everyone in the classroom besides Storm, were still students, our powers were only partly in our control. Bobby shielded his eyes slightly before he pointed his hand at his notebook. Almost instantly, the fire was out, replaced by a large hunk of ice. Bobby glared at me before turning to Storm.

"Professor?" he exclaimed. "There's a slight problem back here."

Of course that stupid broad wouldn't know there was a fire in the back of the classroom, she could hardly teach in the first place.

"What is it?" she asked. The tall woman strode to the back of the classroom, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "John, come with me."

Bobby smirked at me as I was led by my elbow to Professor Xavier's office. I flipped him off just as we were exiting the classroom.

* * *

The whole lecture of being careful of my powers went by in a heartbeat, and when I was let out, it was already lunch.

"Yo, Pyro!" yelled Colossus. I preferred our mutant names better than our Christian names. "What happened in class today?" He wasn't in our class; he was a year or two older.

I shook my head and plunked down on the couch, watching two of the younger students play a game on X-box. When one of them blinked, the T.V. would go blank, so he had to keep his eyes open as long as he could. Now his eyes were red.

"Nothing happened, Colossus. Just normal shit, you know?"

He approached, carrying a tray loaded with sandwiches. The younger kids scurried about, hurrying to get their meal so that they could go back to what they were doing. I snatched a turkey sandwich off the tray.

"Ugh, this is soggy. How come we never get _good_ food here?" I asked while flipping my lighter open. I manipulated the fire to toast the sandwich slightly. I closed my fist around the small flame, extinguishing it quickly. I took a bite from my sandwich.

"Eh. Needs some mustard."

Colossus handed me a yellow bottle. I nodded in thanks and opened my sandwich. The mustard fell in goops on the still soggy bread.

"Pyro," he said. I looked up before he continued. "You know that new girl?" I nodded and took another bite from my sandwich.

"Well, I've been hearing that Bobby asked her out."

I choked on the hunk of chewed up sandwich in my mouth. I drank greedily from the bottle of soda Colossus handed me.

"What!"

Colossus merely nodded before taking the empty tray back to the kitchen. I stared in disbelief at his departing form.

'_No way. There's no fucking way.'_

I threw the sandwich down as I stood up. Bobby entered the room, the new girl trailing slightly behind, obviously enjoying the tour that he was giving her.

"Hi," I said as I approached the new girl. "I'm John. I like to be called Pyro though." I opened my lighter and struck the flint. It made a spark, igniting the oil-sodden wick. I made the fire turn into a man and a woman; the flames dancing along to an imaginary beat.

She smiled and extended her hand. "Marie." I took it and shook lightly. Her hand was clad in a leather glove, and it didn't look very comfortable.

"Don't your hands get hot in those?" I asked, pointing to the gloves.

She blushed and shoved them into her pockets. "Well… I kind of suck out people's powers and energy when I make skin contact, so I wear these gloves…"

I nodded in fake understanding. "Of course. Well, I'm sure _Iceman_ over here has been a big help in showing you around campus. Do you mind if I show you the rest?"

Bobby glared at me before plunking down on an easy chair. Marie smiled at me.

"Well, let's go," I said, suddenly cheerful. I led her down the corridor to the bedrooms.

"Has Bobby shown you your room?"

She nodded. "I unpacked everything this morning before classes."

I smiled at her and approached the elevator that connected to the training rooms in the basement.

"Did he show you the training rooms?"

She shook her head and I cheered in my mind. I couldn't believe myself; I was being _nice _to someone!

"Do you have a… A mutant name?" I asked while waiting for the door to the elevator to slide open.

She nodded excitedly and proclaimed proudly, "It's Rogue."

"Rogue? Interesting name."

She nodded, again, and stepped into the elevator. I followed her.

"So what do you think of the school so far?"

She pondered this, tapping her chin. In the end, Rogue shrugged.

"I like it, I guess. The campus is huge though."

I nodded and waited patiently for the doors to open. Rogue jumped from one foot to the next.

"Whoa, it's not _that _exciting to be here!"

She smiled at me. "To me it is!"

The elevator doors opened after what seemed like an eternity and I swept my arms to show the metallic hallways of the basement.

"And this is where the X-Men train."

Rogue was even more excited now. "Are you one? Is Logan one? How many are there?"

I shook my head, smiling at how childlike she was.

"Not yet, I don't know, and I'm pretty sure there's about 5."

I heard footsteps behind us.

"Uh-oh."

Rogue looked at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Are we not allowed down here?"

The glint disappeared as I nodded grimly.

"We're in for it now," I whispered as the footsteps grew louder. The person rounded the corner and grinned at us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing down here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes. I know it's a short chapter, but I can't type much; my brother's making me leave the room... Enjoy the next installment of "Fire & Ice"!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It was only Jubilee. She was always traipsing around the school, not even caring if she got caught.

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "It's only you. Hey, Jube. This is Marie."

Rogue stepped forward and shook Jubilee's outstretched hand. "You can call me Rogue."

Jubilee smiled at her and waved before disappearing around the next corner.

"Wanna go back up?" I asked. Rogue nodded quickly. I chuckled to myself before stepping into the elevator with her.

* * *

Bobby approached me after dinner with a propostiton. 

"Look, John. We both know that we both want Rogue. It's obvious," he stated. "How about we make a bet? A deal."

I leaned forward on the couch I was sitting on. "Go on."

He smiled before continuing. "How about this? We take her on dates or something, and we'll see who she chooses."

I scoffed at him. "I wonder who'll win."

Bobby scowled and collapsed on the couch across from the one I was sitting on.

"Don't get cocky, _John_."

I flipped my lighter open and urged the fire to creep toward Bobby. He froze it before it could burn anything.

"Unlike some people," he whispered. "I can create the element I control."

He walked away, and I scowled at his departing form.

"Good for nothing son of a bitch," I muttered before standing up. "You don't deserve her."

* * *

Her cries of anguish cut through the still night like a sharp knife. I hurried to the room where it was coming from. It was Rogue's room, obviously, and she was twisting and turning in her bed. 

All the other girls she was rooming with had crowded around her bed. I hurried over to her side, pushing aside Kitty in the process.

"Rogue!" I said hurriedly. "What's wrong? Wake up!"

I placed my hands on her face to try and steady her. I felt myself grow weaker. Colder, even. Rogue's eyes snapped open, and she scrambled for my hands.

"Let go!" she screamed. "Let go!"

I let go. And almost instantly, I felt the warmth returning to my body, following with a surge of energy.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded. "What the _hell _was that?"

She grasped the edge of her bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin. I thought she was going to start explaining.

"I'll tell you later," she muttered softly. "Go back to your room, John."

I bit my tongue. I really wanted to know why she was kicking and screaming like she was. But instead, I shrugged, turning my back to her as I left the room. I heard the other girls whispering to each other, wondering why I was here.

In fact, I wondered that myself.

* * *

The next morning was torture. Rogue was avoiding me because of what happened, and Bobby was glaring the _shit _out of me, blaming me for Rogue's quiet nature. 

Fortunately, I managed to corner Rogue as she was going up to her room during lunch.

"What happened last night?" I asked as she hurried up the stairs. "How come you were like that?"

She ignored me, leaping into a bathroom and locking the door. I banged on the door relentlessly.

"_Marie_!" I sighed angrily. "Tell me what the hell last night was about!"

I heard a thump on the other side of the door and I thought she had fainted.

"Rogue!" I exclaimed. "Open the door!"

I heard nothing.

"Open the damn door!"

Still, silence. I sighed in frustration and backed up. "I guess we have to do it the hard way. I began running forward. And as soon as I got within inches of the door, it opened. _'Oh. Shit.'_

I ran into Rogue, and she fell backward, hitting her head on the hard floor that was underneath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I blurted. _'Wow, I'm apologizing.'_

Rogue sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. "It's okay..."

I perched next to her, now wondering why she had slumped down in the first place.

"Rogue?" I asked. "What was last night about?"

She stayed silent for a moment, but spoke up almost surprisingly quickly.

"I know what you think of me," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What?"

She looked up at me with doleful eyes. "I know what you think of me," she repeated.

"Huh?"

Rogue looked at me as if I was stupid. "I know about the bet you and Bobby made."

She took a breath before continuing. "I..." Rogue leapt up unexpectedly and strode out the door.

"Well, she's a handful," I sighed before standing up to follow her down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Pyro's point of view. As will all the other ones. I think. And be warned, there is a somewhat crucial amount of fluff in this chapter. And if you ever read any of my other stories, you would know that I'm a notorious fluff writer...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Rogue will never cease to amaze me. You want to know why? The next day, she was all cheerful and shit, being nice and all to, like, everyone.

"Hey, Rogue!" I waved at her. She waved back before going back to a conversation between her and Jubilee. Apparently, they were really good friends now. I shrugged and looked at my lighter. I tried to open it without having to move my wrist, but just my arm. No luck. I heard someone approach me from behind.

"John," said the voice. "I heard about the little _incident _between you and Rogue yesterday."

I looked up. It was Bobby. Ugh, stupid Goody Two Shoes... I began flicking my lighter.

"What of it, _Robert_?"

He scowled at me and sat down across from me.

"Nothing, except I heard from Jubilee that Rogue was _crying _for the whole night."

I froze in mid-flick. _'What?'_

I looked at Bobby as if he was retarded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," he said while motioning toward Rogue.

Regardless of my disbelief, I didn't want to go up there and humiliate myself by asking if Rogue _cried_ last night. But the temptation was too great.

"Shit," I muttered. I stood up with a sigh and walked toward her. And in my mind, it felt as if I was walking through water.

"Rogue?" I asked quietly. She looked up and smiled, holding up a magazine featuring a celebrity who turned into a mutant. "CanI talk to you? In private?"

Rogue smiled in a puzzled fasion but stood up to followed me to the kitchen. When I was positive no one was listening, or watching, I closed the door and walked over to the counter.

"Can I ask you a question, Rogue?"

She nodded and sat down on the bar stool, setting her magazine down.

"What happened that night?" I asked hurriedly. "And at the bathroom? What the hell is going on?"

Rogue stayed silent.

"Rogue?" I reached toward her, taking a step forward. "Rogue?"

"Stop." The command came unexpectedly, and I jumped back.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me with a fire burning in her eyes.

She sighed and the fire was gone. "Just stop, John. I'm tired of this... Having to explain things, having to stay away from people... I'm just so tired of it... So tired of not being able to touch the people I care about. I can't even..." Rogue trailed off, her eyes straying to the dark, wooden cabinets surrounding us.

"You can't even what?" I took another step forward, making up for the one I lost when I had jumped backwards.

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "I can't even kiss the guy I like." As she said this, she stood up, her eyes trained on the ground.

"I have to go," she said, her voice cracking once. But I _couldn't _let her go. So, do you know what I did? I hugged her. It was a large bear hug, her face squished to the side of mine. I felt the same sensation as the one I had felt the night Rogue had had her nightmare. But this time, it felt good.

"You can't go," I whispered as I felt myself grow weaker. "You can't go because I will hug you, and if you want, I'll even kiss you. And..."

I pulled away; I could see my pulse go _bump-bump, bump-bump_.

Rogue stared at me with wide eyes.

"And?" she asked, bewildered.

I smiled at her, all the while trying to calm my racing heart.

"And I'll never be afraid."


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Let's just say that in this chapter, _someone's _going to be _very _jealous. **

**(Laughed maniacally in background)**

**And someone new, yet old, will be introduced in the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Things have changed considerably since I had hugged Rogue. Bobby glared at me with such anger burning in his eyes, you would think _he's _Pyro, and not me. Rogue smiled and got giggly everytime she saw me. I was happy that she was happy, but this was too much. Giggly girls? Geez! Thank God that I had a talk with her after class.

"Hey, Rogue," I exclaimed. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and happyily obliged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's just that... You've been awfully... Giggly, you know?" I said as I walked down the hallway. We stopped next to the stairs.Rogue sat on the first step and laid her chin on her hand.

"So?" she inquired.

But then, a man dressed in a beige trench coat, tight black jeans tucked into black motorcycle boots, and a tight black T-Shirt with an AC/DC logo on it, walked through the front doors. The man left a Bo staff leaning on the wall next to the door, and dropped a black suitcase. He kept shuffling a deck of cards in his hands, occasionally taking one out, exaimining it, and putting it back. The man flipped his slightly redd-ish brown hair away from his eyes and you could see that the color if his eyes were hazel. And just then, Scott came out of a room off to the right and strode up to the man.

"What are _you_ doing here, Remy?" asked Scott in a daze. I watched carefully as they shook hands. Rogue was also paying rapt attention to the two.

The man laughed a deep guttural laugh. Then he replied in a slightly Cajun accented voice. "You know I like to be called Gambit, Scott!"

His mouth forming a grin, Scott grabbed the so-called Gambit and pulled him into a hug. "Come on! You have to go see Ororo."

_'Ororo? Oh. That friggin' bitch of a professor...'_

"All right!" exclaimed Gambit. Rogue smiled at him as he passed by and I managed to glimpse that he smiled back.

_'Dang newcomer...'_

"So what were we talking about?" asked Rogue, her eyes twinkling with happiness. I opened my mouth, but felt that I had no words to use. When I shrugged and stood up, Rogue copied me and followed me to the lounge area.

"So, Rogue... What'd you think of that guy---"

And there he was again. This time, he was sprawled on a chair, flipping through his damn playing cards again. But much to my disdain, the way he was acting, all the girls were going insane. They were asking him questions about god knows what, giving him glasses of lemonade, some even offering beer. I noticed that even Rogue was enthralled. I snapped my fingers in front of her face in annoyance and sank down in an easy chair.

When Rogue scowled at me in a scornful way, I knew she was too far gone. I just shrugged and began playing yet again with my lighter.

I saw Colossus shake his head as he approached me. "No good, that guy, _da_?" he asked while joining me by sitting in another easy chair near mine.

"Yup, _Mr. Rasputin_."

Although I had planned for that to be annoying, Colossus managed to let it go. He always did. Friggin' fairy. Let's everything go. Not aggressive enough...

"How are you dealing with Marie?" he asked. "She seems bewitched by that new mutant."

"I'm sure he ain't new," I snorted. "Do you see the wrinkles on his forehead? Besides, I saw Scott welcome that dude as if they were lovers or something!"

I felt the anger rise up from the black abyss deeply etched into my heart.

"I see wrinkles... But why so mad, John? I know Marie likes you, everyone can tell. Please don't think that she would do anything to hurt you!" insured the ever gentle Peter Rasputin.

I scoffed and pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah... It's just... Do you have a girlfriend, Peter?"

"_Nyet,_ but I wish for one to notice me..."

"Who?"

"It is not your business... What were you talking about, John?"

"Nothing... Do you think Rogue will like it if I took her out to dinner?"

Peter stroked his chin, pretending to smooth a non-existing goatee. "I do not know, but I'm sure she would be... Interested."

"Interested? _That's _all you can come up with?" I gaped in disbelief.

"Don't take it the wrong way, John. You know what I meant. I meant to say she would love it and it is a fabulous idea."

I leaned back, hands behind my head, grinning like a fool. "Really?"

Peter nodded and also leaned back, but perhaps not in the same manner as I did.

"Do you think I should go ask her right now or later?"

Peter motioned toward where Rogue was standing, gawking at Gambit like the rest of the girls."It is your choice. And your choice only."

So I smiled and leapt up, failing to notice the look Peter had on his face. A look of sadness...

* * *

**A/N: Just have to say, feedback much appreciated, my fellow fanfic authors.**

**P.S. Please imagine Colossus (Peter) in a Russian accent. Or else the way he talks is really weird.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Well, I asked her to dinner. And she said yes! I was so excited the following night, that I almost choked myself with the tie I was putting on! I really would have, except that Peter came to the rescue with an even better tie.

"Here, John. It is a silk tie." The tie he was holding out was sky blue. "I bought it when I got first job in America. I want to impress ladies too."

I smirked and whipped my thick, itchy, red tie from neck. "Sure, Peter. Sure."

"I would not advise antagonizing me, John," he growled. I smiled but shook my head playfully.

"Whatever, Peter."

I tighthened the tie against my Adam's apple and look at my reflection in the mirror. In all black except for Peter's tie, I had to say. I _did _look good. But looking good did nothing to nervousness.

"Peter?" I asked to the bulky Russian across the room from me. "You said you want a girl to notice you, right?"

He peered at me.

"Yes?"

"Well... Who is it?"

"As I said before; not of your business."

"But I really want to know."

"But I cannot tell you."

"But I'm one of your best friends!"

"Sure, but that does not entitle you to knowing whom I like."

"Yup."

"Yup?"

"Yup as in: I _am _entitled to knowing who you like."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're late."

"Ye-- What?"

"You're late."

I glanced at the clock and realized it was past 7. Past the time that I said I would meet Rogue at the front doors.

"Crap," I muttered while pulling a comb quickly through my mop of dark brown hair. "See ya later, Colossus! And you better tell me who it is!"

I hurried down the stairs, only to see Rogue chatting with Gambit. So I stopped before I reached the bottom of the stairsand managed to hear some of their conversation.

"So, Mr. LeBleau." At this, Gambit smiled.

"What's your power?" Rogue smiled back.

"Oh, well... I can make the potential energy in anything and turn it into kinetic energy." He took out a card and held it in his hand until it glowed a pink-ish purple.

"Which in English translates to: things will blow up with me around."

He flicked the card into a nearby trash can just as it went up in flames.

"_And _I can control how strong the 'explosives' are."

Rogue smiled at Gambit once again, but she looked at her watch. She muttered something and looked at the stairs. Apparently, she didn't spot me crouching there, just watching the two of them talk.

Gambit spoke again. "You know... You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen!"

Blushing, Rogue accepted the compliment. "Thanks. But can I talk to you later? I have to go somewhere."

So Gambit smiled, grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, kissed it, waved good bye before walking off in the other direction.

And as he disappeared around the corner, I stood up. My eyes burning with the fire within, I strode right up to her.

"What the hell was that?" The words echoed in my mind, not sounding unlike to the words from the first night she was here.

"What?" she asked, a deep hurt resounding in her eyes. "That wasn't anything."

"Yeah, sure it wasn't."

"It really wasn't, John! We were just talking!"

I loosened my tie as I spoke. "Well, if you were just talking, why did he friggin' kiss your friggin' hand?"

She had tears in her eyes now. "It's a nice thing to do, John. Oh wait, you're _not _the nice guy, are you? You with the stupid bad boy image! I can't believe you thought I was flirting with him or something, because we weren't! I just happened to see him, and I wanted to talk to someone while _you _were late to our date!"

I sighed angrily and thre my tie on the ground. "Well,_Marie_,maybe I wouldn't have been late if I didn't have to stop and watch you with that son of a bitch!"

"John." Rogue's face was streaming with tears. "I really thought I was going on a date with a guy worth going with."

She grabbed the black velvet purse sitting on a small end table by the door.

"But I guess I was wrong."

She stormed away, leaving me to gape at her rapidly retreating form. When I could no longer see her in her black semi-formal dress, I had the guts to whisper one question to myself.

"Who said I was worth anything?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had stood there, even after she had left. I had stood there, even as Peter tried to coax me back to my room. I had stood there, regardless of the arguements Scott and Storm had made. I had stood there.

I stood, unbelieveing, unbelieveing of myself, my actions. I stood, remembering my arguement with Rogue. I stood, thinking of my blatant ways. I stood.

"John," whispered a voice. A voice so sweet, it seemed to be dripping honey. "John."

I turned around, eager to know who that was. It seemed suspicious that anyone I didn't know would be calling me, but the voice, the voice sounded so overpowering. So compelling that the voice seemed to take control over my brain, my motor skills.

And as I walked, I felt my eyelids droop. The voice seemed so exhaustive, so determinative to make me follow. And I did. I followed the voice like a fool.

* * *

I groaned as I realized I was laying in some foul smelling rags, groaned as I realized I had no idea where I was.

"You were out like a light, little boy," hissed a voice far off near the door. "I thought you had died."

I held my head up and tried to see who it was. He had odd, green skin, and yellow-ish eyes. Wait... I remember something about this... I had heard Scott and Storm talking about a green skinned, yellow eyed mutant a while back...

"Holy shit."

Toad laughed, his voice penetrating the dank air. I had a feeling I was being held in a basement or a cellar, and once Toad hopped over, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Like your new home, _John_?" He laughed again, and hopped over to my other side. "Do you like basements? Do you like rats? I do."

I groaned again and slitted my eyes, concentrating hard on seeing anything in front of me. Maybe a few feet out if I was lucky."

The door slammed open, a towering man in a cape stepping in the doorway. "Stop irritating our _guest_, Toad. It's most unpleasant."

The man stepped down onto the stairs, rickety old ones that creaked every time he took a step. "I am Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood. I presume you are comfortable here? We like to keep out Brothers happy."

I looked closer at him and realized it was some old man with gray hair, that dude that the Professor was always worrying about.

"What the hell, man, I hate this place. How the fuck did you get me here? Why am I here with _this_ asshole? Who did that voice belong to? Why---"

He cut me off before I could ramble on with what I had been saying.

"Your questions will be answered later. Much later. For now, just enjoy the entertainment and please, excercise your power to the fullest extent. You will need it."

He left me laying in that pile of rags, Toad laughing next to me, and my suit all mussed up from all that had happened. And he left me with another question.

_What the hell was he talking about?_


End file.
